Seis meses
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Su vida cambió radicalmente, cuando un niño de 6 años, apareció en su puerta con una mochila, una sonrisa, y despreocupadamente solo. No era un secreto que odiaba a los niños, pero ¿Cómo hacerse cargo de uno durante seis largos meses? ExB
1. Un niñó de ojos azules

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Seis Meses**

_Resumen:_

_Su vida cambió radicalmente, cuando un niño de 6 años, apareció en su puerta con una mochila, una sonrisa, y despreocupadamente solo. No era un secreto que odiaba a los niños, pero ¿Cómo hacerse cargo de uno durante seis largos meses? _

_ExB_

* * *

**Un niño de ojos azules**

_Porque tu vida puede cambiar de un día para otro, sin avisar._

Me tapé hasta la cabeza, intentando en vano que la visitante esperada, se cansara de llamar a la puerta de mi habitación como una loca en el manicomio. Le había dado las llaves de mi casa para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiese, igual que yo tenía las suyas, pero, no permitiría que me molestara cuando yo estaba durmiendo, en uno de mis pocos días libres, y no iba desperdiciarlo por su extraña obsesión por las compras. Alice siguió aporreando y chillando tras mi puerta.

- ¡Isabella Swan! ¡Abre la bendita puerta! – la voz de Alice sonaba irritada y cansina. Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté tanquila y pausadamente, dirigiéndome a mi puerta, en esos momentos quería continuar con la puerta de mi habitación entera.

- Alice, por Dios. ¡Son las diez y media de la mañana! ¿Quieres dejarme dormir? – pregunté, al momento que abrí la puerta, y reposaba mi cabeza en ella, con mis ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Llevo en pie desde las nueve! Y me he dicho, ¿Por qué no le hago una visita a mi mejor amiga? Ella que es tan guapa, perfecta, es amable, cariñ…

- No pienso ir contigo a comprar ropa – dije aturándola a mitad de su persuasión.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Preguntó indignada, negó con la cabeza - ¡No quiero ir a comprar ropa! – la miré incrédula, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hablaba en serio? El mundo debía estar loco – quiero comprarme unos zapatos preciosos que vi ayer – resoplé, y me dirigí a mi cama. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

- Ya decía yo… - murmuré contra mi almohada.

- Vamos, Bella… - me zarandeó fuertemente - ¡Quiero esos zapatos! ¡Por favor! ¡Por fis! ¡Venga! ¡Por fa! – la miré, y la vi usar su arma letal, esa carita de cordero degollado, hacía ceder hasta al hombre más frío de la faz de la tierra.

- ¡No pongas esa cara, Alice! – reproché al tiempo en que me daba cuenta de que dijese lo que dijese, iba a acabar aceptando.

- Por favor, Bella.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dije cansada de su escena teatral.

- ¡Si! Toma – me tiró una falda tejana, una camiseta de tirantes amarillo chillón y una torerita y dejando en el suelo unos zapatos de tacón – no tardes en arreglarte, sino quieres que te vista yo – y salió de mi cuarto dándome privacidad.

Miré con temor mi ropa, ¿Por qué Alice se dedicaba a arreglarme como una muñeca? Era su Barbie personal. Resoplé, diciéndole adiós a mi día de descanso, y saludando a mi tortura. Me puse la ropa dicha por mi mejor amiga, mientras sentía su zapato dar golpecitos suaves e irritantes contra el suelo.

Una vez que abrí la puerta, me sacó de mi casa a empujones sin darme tiempo a comer algo, mi estómago, tiempo después, me reclamaría comida. Y Ali no reparó en eso. La miré con recelo, una vez estuvimos en su Porshe, al ver esa mirada de traviesa en su cara de duendecillo.

- Alice, ¿Qué tramas? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Dejó escapar una risa musical y movió su mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

- No sé de que hablas – dijo antes de arrancar su adorado coche, y dirigirnos a esa tienda de zapatos, que extrañamente, resultó ser el centro comercial.

- Ya me temía algo así yo… - dije al tiempo que era arrastrada hacía mi tortura.

No sabría exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando de tienda en tienda, probándome ropa, obligada por Alice, solo sentí el dolor de mi cuerpo cuando este tocó la cómoda silla de aquel pequeño restaurante, el hormigueo en mis pies remalcándome el por qué me sentía así, mi cuerpo me dolía a horrores, y oír a la pequeña duendecillo murmurar cosas para después, sabía que iba a acabar muerta.

- Alice, por favor, comemos y nos vamos para casa, ¿Si? – pregunté esperanzada a que me dijera sí, a sabiendas que eso era imposible.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con fingido horror en su cara – ahí tiendas que aún no hemos visitado – fruncí el ceño y me incliné hacía delante.

- Cuando acabemos de comer, visitarás tres tiendas y nada más. Estoy muy cansada y mañana he de trabajar, ¿Entendido? – dije seriamente, causando un poco de efecto en Alice.

- De acuerdo – dijo en modo de reproché, pero aceptó.

Después de comer -Alice a mala gana, intentando persuadirme para cambiar de opinión, cosa que no funionó. Nos dirigimos a las tres tiendas de ropa que le había prometido a mi amiga, estuvimos media hora en cada una de ella. Alice después de salir del centro comercial a regañadientes, estuvo intentando convencerme de que fuera a su casa, que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su familia, a lo que me opuse rotundamente, solo quería llegar a mi casa y hundirme en mi cama.

- Eres una aburrida – dijo al momento de estacionar su coche delante de mi edificio.

- Aburrida, no. Más bien, trabajadora – abrí la puerta del coche y salí de él – hasta mañana, Alice. Y saluda a Jasper de mi parte – le sonreí.

- Por supuesto que lo haré – y se marchó a toda velocidad, luciendo su ostentoso coche.

Entré a mi edificio saludando al portero, como siempre. Subí al ascensor hasta el sexto piso, y me dirigí a mi casa. Cuando llegué sentí que mi tortura había acabado, lancé los zapatos, tirándolos por cualquier sitio del piso, mientras me iba quitando la ropa, por el camino, para darme una ducha calentita y meterme en la cama, sin pararme a cenar.

Una vez me hube duchado y cambiado, me metí en la cama con un _molesto_ presentimiento que no me abadonaba. Me tapé con las sábanas y la colcha, y me dormí pensando que mañana trabajaba de tarde y podría despertarme a las once, sin necesidad de estar en pie a las ocho. Y, con uan sonrisa ante mi último pensamiento me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up_

El sonido de llamada de mi móvil, me hizo abrir los ojos irritada, cegándome por la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana, en un intento de levantarme, caí de la cama. Maldije a la persona que me llamaba en el momento más oportuno, justo cuando en mi sueño me había tocado la lotería y era rica, _estúpidos aparatos electrónicos_, fue todo lo que pensé, antes de llegar al comedor, apoyándome por las paredes, descolgué la llamada, y atendí gentilmente a quien llamaba.

- ¿Quién? – repuse a mala gana, con mi voz aún adormilada.

- Bella, soy Alice - ¿De qué me extrañaba? ¿Quién más iba a despertarme a las nueve de la mañana, sino mi mejor amiga?

- ¿Qué quieres Alice, por Dios? Que son las nueve… - dije al tiempo en que me estiraba al sofá, con los ojos cerrados, sentía el sueño apoderarse, otra vez, de mí.

- Nada, solo quería avisarte de quien lleg… - sin proponerlo me quedé dormida en mi cómodo sofá, dejando caer mi móvil a mi lado, y acomodándome mejor, solo quería volver al sueño en el que me tocaba la lotería.

Apreté los ojos, restregándomelos con mis manos, mientras sentía el timbre sonar escandalosamente, sin descanso. _Alice_, fue todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza, al ver que mi móvil tenía treinta llamadas perdidas por la susodicha, y ahora, venía en mi busca, a comprobar si me pasaba o no algo, _como si no te conociera_, pensé en mi interior, en un intento de que Alice pudiera recibir mi mensaje telepático.

Me dirigí a la puerta que aún sonaba estrepitosamente. Cuando mi mano hizo contacto con el picaporte, abrí desinteresadamente, para recibir a una Alice enfadada, pero al parecer mi amiga se había convertido en un niño pequeño o lo que veían mis ojos no era Ali. La confusión se apoderó de mí, cuando el niño desvió su mirada de la foto que sujetaba en sus pequeñas manos y me miraba a mí, con una sonrisa que podía _encantar_ a todos, _menos_ a mí.

- Hola – la dulce voz de aquel niño, inundó todos mis sentidos, e hizo que me sintiera raramente extraña.

Allí delante de mí, en el umbral de mi puerta había un niño de no más de 6 años, su cabello -rebelde- rubio oscuro, su piel menos pálida que la mía, sus labios formados en una sonrisa, sus ojos azules mirándome con algo de nerviosismo, una pequeña maleta a su lado, y una foto en la mano opuesta a donde se hallaba la maletita, hizo que me diera cuenta de una cosa…

…mi vida iba a _cambiar_ de forma radical, a causa de ese niño de ojos azules.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí primer capítulo, no tenía pensado sbir ningún nuevo fic hasta que pasara algún tiempo, pero con este, no me pude resistir. Esto es un pequeño prólogo, los próximos capítulos serán más largos, lo aseguro :)_

_Espero vuestros reviews para saber si os gustó el fic, y si lo debería continuar :)_

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuidenseee.!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	2. Mi vida, un caos

**La Saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Seis meses**

_Resumen:_

_Su vida cambió radicalmente, cuando un niño de 6 años, apareció en su puerta con una mochila, una sonrisa, y despreocupadamente solo. No era un secreto que odiaba a los niños, pero ¿Cómo hacerse cargo de uno durante seis largos meses? _

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Mi vida, un caos**

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunté extrañada.

No obtuve respuesta.

- ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

No obtuve respuesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me estaba comenzando a cansar del silencio del niño.

- ¿Te has perdido? - pregunté, apretando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

- Me llamo Will... - titubeó un poco antes de contestar -. Sim. No tengo madre. Estoy aquí por tí. Y no, no me he perdido - respondió con sobrada suficiencia.

- ¿C-Cómo que estás aquí por mí? - pregunté confusa.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y agregó:

- Me han enviado aquí. Eres como mi nueva tutora legal, por así decirlo - ¿De dónde había salido este mocoso? Pero, entonces, repetí su frase en mi cabeza, y el aire me empezó a faltar.

- ¿T-Tutora legal? - pregunté, respirando con dificultad.

- Supongo que te llamará para comunicártelo - dijo, al tiempo que, con su pequeña mano, cogía la maleta y entraba a _mi_ casa, sin _mi _consentimiento.

Cerré la puerta y le seguí con mi mirada atonita. Abrí la boca un par de veces, sin resultado alguno, mientras, aquel pequeño monstruito se sentaba en mi sofá, con su maleta y chaqueta, bien colocadas, a su lado. Su mirada viajaba por mi casa, observándola. Tardé más de lo previsto en recomponerme y acercarme a él con grandes zancadas.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - pregunté entre dientes, algo irritada.

- Estar en tu casa - comentó con simpleza -. El baño, por favor - dijo terriblemente amable.

- La segunda puerta a la izquierda - señalé el pasillo, donde se hallaban las puertas. Sonrió y se dirigió, educadamente, al baño.

Me golpeé mentalmente, al haberle, practicamente, aceptado vivir en mi casa, y encima, enseñarle el baño, educadamente. Yo odiaba a los niños, siempre tan molestos, y con sus tonterías. Les odiaba. En ese momento comenzó a sonar la melodia de mi móvil, y fui a por él.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté, al momento en que la puerta del baño se abría, y salía aquel pequeño monstruo.

- _Bella. No te enfades _- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y mi garganta se secó -. _Como veo que estás sorprendida, te digo la noticia y la aceptarás si o si. Will, vivirá contigo durante seis meses más o menos, sé que no te gustan los niños, pero, por favor, compórtate _- mi voz aún no hacía acto de presencia -. _No lo des a asuntos sociales o alguna cosa así. Al menos cuídale durante el tiempo en que yo este de viaje, por favor. Espero que puedas perdornarme por esto. Un beso, cuídate. Bella_ - colgó con un pequeño suspiro.

Mi móvil aún estaba enganchado en mi oreja, con mi vista fija en la pared amarilla clara, mientras sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, debería hacerme cargo de aquel niño, cuando yo los odiaba. Dejé caer mi mano, junto al móvil, en mi regazo. Miré a Will, y miles de dudas se acoplaban en mi mente, sin tener, respuesta alguna.

- No te voy a contestar ninguna respuesta, por el momento - dijo, casi sabiendo la pregunta que iba a formularle en ese instante. Su sabiduría me estaba comenzando a cansar.

- Oye... - él me miró, indeciso -. Tu... ¿Te duchas solo? - pregunté no queriendo saber la respuesta. A sabiendas por la mirada que me mandó, entendí que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Me rescosté lentamente en el sofá, ante la mirada expectativa de Will, debía tranquilizarme un poco, y ordenar mis puntos, primero de todo tenía que llamar a Alice y pedir ayuda, y preguntarle si podría quedarse con él, aunque fuese cuando yo trabaj-

Me levanté de golpe, causándole un pequeño susto a Will, el cual poco me importó.

- ¡Llego tarde al trabajo! - el ocupa que tenía en casa metido, suspiro cansado, al verme entrar corriendo a mi cuarto, y vestirme con cualquier prenda.

Una vez estuve lista, cogí el móvil, y tecleteé el número de Alice, desesperadamente.

- Venga, cógelo, venga - murmuraba, al tiempo que me ponía las botas, torpemente.

- _Hola, soy Alice, en este momento no puedo ponerme, quizá este de compras o intentando que Bella cambie su look, si necesitas algo, ya sabes, despues del piii, puedes dejar tu mensaje, pero no abuséis. Gracias_ - ahora entendía porque siempre me cogía el móvil, sin dejarme escuchar su contestador automático.

- ¡Diablos! Siempre que te necesito nunca estás - metí mi móvil, en mi bolso y miré a Will, el cual me miraba raro.

- ¿Vamos algún sitio? - preguntó, poniéndose la chaqueta. Ese niño, extrañamente, me caía mal.

- Yo al trabajo, tu...

- Contigo, no puedes dejar a un niño pequeño solo en casa. Podría contaminarse o incluso caerse por el balcón - apreté los dientes, e intenté calmarme.

- De acuerdo. Ven conmigo - _estúpido mocoso, con respuestas para todo_.

.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

Will reía escandalosamente a mi lado. Cada vez odiaba más a los niños, jamás en mi vida tendría un hijo. Caminé echa una furia, por esa calle atestada de gente, con la risa musical de mi acompañante, y su tirón de chaqueta que me daba, cada vez que aumentaba el paso.

- Para de reírte - dije, incómodamente molesta.

Volvió a reírse, pero, esta vez, con más calma.

- Es gracioso, que justamente, hoy, el día que llegas tarde, se te estropeé el día - comentó con una sonrisa burlona, en sus labios. ¿Cómo un niño de seis años, podría hablar así?

- Mi día se a estropeado cuando te he visto - murmuré entre dientes, sin que el lo oyera.

- Tengo hambre - dijo, cuando pasábamos por en frente de una panadería.

- No hay tiempo - comenté, cuando dejé de sentir el agarre en mi chaqueta. Me giré, molesta, ¿Ahora por qué se paraba?

Y, entonces, me di cuenta, que odiaba a los niños, a más no poder. Will, fruncía los labios, con las cejas ligeramente juntas, sus mejillas rojas, con los ojos totalmente inundados en agua.

- Yo... yo... - lágrimas comenzaron a viajarle por sus mejillas, libremente -. ¡Yo quiero comer! - el llanto de aquel petardo, hizo que varias personas se voltaran a vernos, y me mandaran miradas reprobatorias.

Me acerqué a trompicones a Will, y me agaché hasta llegar a su altura.

- ¿Quieres parar de llorar? - musité, enfadada.

- Pues cómprame algo de comer - dijo, dándome a entender, que su llanto era mentira. Encima de savio, ¡Buen actor!

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un monstruo mentiroso? - pregunté con el cñeo fruncido.

- La verdad es que no. Nadie sabe que miento, tu eres la única, siéntete orgullosa - iba a cometer un asesinato, e iba a ser a ese niño.

- No es algo para sentirse orgullosa - se encogió de hombros, y volvió a soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- O me compras algo, o llegarás tarde al trabajo. Tu misma.

¡Diablos! Lo había olvidado a donde me dirigía. Me interné, con Will, a la panadería y le compré un croaissant. Minutos después, volvíamos a dirigirnos a mi agencia, con el propósito de llegar sin ningún inconveniente. Pero, el camino, con aquel _monstruito_, se me hacía realmente largo, sobretodo, porque lo llenaba de ironías, sabidurías, y risas. Y, todo, a mi costa.

- Entonces, ¿De qué trabajas? - y no podía ignorarle, sino, haría su escena, y eso me haría perder mucho más tiempo.

- En una agencia, soy directora general - comenté, queriendo, por primera vez, llegar a mi agencia.

- ¿Y te gusta? - me encogí de hombros.

- No esta mal. ¿Y tu? ¿No vas al colegio? - realmente, no me importaba, pero, me extrañaba que no fuera a la escuela, estando en pleno febrero.

- Voy a un escuela especial - presumió -. Soy demasiado listo.

- Esta bien, niño intelectual - me burlé, divisando a lo lejos mi agencia. Mi adorada y querida agencia, a la cual, por cierto, llegaba tarde.

Una vez llegamos, vi como Pili, la recepcionista, se acercaba a mi corriendo, con ese brillo en sus ojos, el cual, significaba, que algún cotilleo daba rienda suelta a la agencia. A mi poco me importaban esos comentarios -sobretodo porque en algunos, estaba yo-, aunque últimamente habían parado de haber cotilleos, según Pili, había muerto la chispa de la agencia, pero, en ese momento, pareció volver.

- Isabella, Isabella - dijo, bajito, al tiempo en que reparaba con la mirada a Will -. ¿Y quién es este niño tan guapo? - preguntó, agachándose, a la altura de Will. El cual, se sonrojó y se acercó más a mí, por inercia. Al parecer, al monstruito, su debilidad eran los elogios.

- ¿Sucede algo, Pili? - la recepcionista, elevó su cuerpo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Ahí un trabajador nuevo - susurró cerca de mi oreja -. Y es muy guapo - se sonrojó al decir la última palabra, seguramente, recordando el rostro del muchacho.

- Seguro que es un guapo incompetente.

- Pero, al menos, nos alegrara la vista cada día - dijo revisando la agencia con su mirada, parándose en cada hombre, los cuales, todos, eran algo feos.

- Prefiero a los feos listos, que a los guapos y chulos incompetentes - susurré, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz con mis dos dedos.

Pili dio un respingo, cuando volvió su vista a mí, seguramente, recordándose de algo.

- El jefe quiere verle - dijo, y soltó una risa, al ver mi cara de estupefacción.

- Dime que no me va a despedir - dije echa un antojo de nervios. Ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

- No te va a despedir, solo me ha dicho, que cuando llegues que te dirigijas a su despacho. El jefe ya da por sentado que llegarás tarde - asentí, con una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer, todos me conocían, como la directora general, que el día que llega temprano, es porque ha habido un cambio de hora.

- Por cierto, Pili, te pudes quedar con Will - ella asintió, cogiendo las pequeñas manos de Will, y llevándoselo consigo.

- Tranquila, Bella. Cuidare de él - el monstruito me miró enfadado, al darse cuenta, de que a Pili lo que más le encantaban era los niños. Le dediqué una sonrisa, y le guiñé un ojo, antes de perderme por los pasillos de la empresa.

Piqué antes de entrar, recibiendo, desde a dentro, un "adelante". Entré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, dando un pequeño salto, al encontrarme a mi jefe a escasos pasos de mí.

- ¡Oh, Bella! - exclamó sorprendido -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, usted le ha dicho a Pili que venga cuando llegase - su ceño se frunció y temí lo peor -. Lo siento por llegar tarde, no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

- Sabes que nunca te despidiré. Solo me he sorprendido - le miré extrañada -. Verás, he contratado a un nuevo trabajador que... - el sonido de la puerta le cortó, y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios, mirando la puerta y luego a mí. Aquí había gatio encerrado -. Adelante - se dirigió a mí, y me mandó una mirada de suplica.

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, y en ese momento, el jefe me obligó a voltearme. Retení el aire en mis pulmones, con los ojos abiertos, y mi mente en blanco, incapaz de pensar en nada.

- Bella, él será, tu nuevo ayudante, como veo que vas algo estresada, decidí ponerte un ayudante, y eso no significa que te eche, tu seguirás tu horario como siempre, pero con ayuda... - mi mirada viajó de mi jefe, al chico que había delante de mí -. Oh, que despiste por mi parte. Bella el es...

- Edward Cullen - su voz aterciopelada olvidada, entró en mi cabeza, e hizo que miles de mariposas volaran por mi estómago, y mi corazón latiera fuertemente en mi pecho. Estiró su mano, con esperanzas en sus ojos de ser aceptada.

- Isabella Swan - contesté, por inercia. Acepté su mano, y una extraña y familiar corriente eléctrica, recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir pequeña y estúpida.

Definitivamente, mi vida, era un _caos_.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Leí en algún review que el niño era hijo de Edward, pero no, Edward no tiene ningún hijo, y no esta emparentado con él. En el próximo capítulo, veréis las cosas algo más claras._

_Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, y agregaron su historia a favoritos y alarmas._

_Y sin nada más que decir, me voy a estudiar un rato xD._

_Nos leemos en el próximo cap._

_Cuidenseee.!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	3. Mi mejor amigo

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Seis Meses**

_Resumen:_

_Su vida cambió radicalmente, cuando un niño de 6 años, apareció en su puerta con una mochila, una sonrisa, y despreocupadamente solo. No era un secreto que odiaba a los niños, pero ¿Cómo hacerse cargo de uno durante seis largos meses? _

_ExB_

_

* * *

_**Mejor amigo**_  
_

Caminé hasta mi despacho, con él pegado a mi espalda. Decidí ignorarle por completo, y solo hablarle si era necesariamente necesario o en su defecto de trabajo; nada de vida privada. Pero, al parecer, él, mezclaba la vida privada y el trabajo. Y, eso, me ponía muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido todo, Bella? - preguntó, una vez, ingresamos a mi despacho.

- Isabella, para tí - repuse con calma, a la vez que me sentaba, detrás de mi mesa. Él imitó mi gesto y se sentó en frente.

- Bella, estoy aquí porq...

- Isabella - volví a repetir con fingido desinterés.

- _Isabella_, estoy aquí en tu ofic...

- Cullen - fijé mis orbes en los suyos, y vi, por primera vez en años, el color verde, que, hasta entonces, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo había necesitado -. Han pasado los años, y todo ha cambiado. Deja de remover las cosas del pasado.

- Pero, Bella... - fruncí el ceño, y sabía que no lo podría evitar. Si seguía hablando le perdonaría, y lloraría en sus brazos.

Entonces, en ese momento, la puerta de mi despacho se abrió, sin avisar, y miré y me levanté furiosa, pero, para ese momento, un pequeño niño había entrado correteando, y estaba enganchado a mi pierna, balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

- No me dejes con esa... ¡Esta loca! ¡Sálvame! - maldito niño melodramático. Aunque no se lo negaba, Pili era muy empalagosa con los niños.

- Will suéltame... Estoy trabajando, ¿No puedes dejar de molestar ni un momento? - pregunté, zafándome de sus brazos.

- Pensaba que cuando tuvieras un hijo, te caerían mejor los niños - fijé mis orbes en los suyos verdes, y me quedé embalsada mirándole; al parecer, su efecto en mí, no cambiaba. Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, alejando sus ojos de mi cabeza.

- No es mi hijo. Soy algo así, como su tutora legal por seis meses, - vi su cara de confusión, y continué - Renée me llamó y me pidió que cuidará de él en su ausencia, ¿Cómo negarme?

Suspiré, y miré al niño, el cual, inconsicientemente, me había agarrado de mi camiseta, y se negaba a soltarla.

- Be... Isabella - le miré -. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme. No he cambiado mi número de teléfono - contemplé su rostro, y me prometí no llamarle bajo ningún concepto. No iba a arrastrarme.

- Será mejor que vayamos para casa. Will esta cansado - vi al niño queriendo abrir la boca, pero se la tapé -. Ya no veremos mañana... Cullen - cogí mi chaqueta y bolso, y salí de allí, cogiendo firmemente la mano de Will.

.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

.

- Creo que deberías aceptar su ayuda - comentó el niño con desinterés, viendo un programa de dibujos.

- No veo por qué. Soy lo suficiente mayorcita para hacer las cosas solas. Y, a parte, tu eres un mocoso de seis años, así que no me digas qué hacer o qué decir, ¿Entendido? - dije, volviendo a buscar el número de Alice, y volverla a llamar.

- A esto yo le llamo una amargada masoquista - susurró Will, y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

Dejé pasar el comentario, no era cierto lo que él acababa de decir, yo no era ninguna amargada y sobre todo, no era masoquista. En todo caso, si fuese masoquista habría aceptado la ayuda de Edward, y se la había rechazo. ¡Que se vaya a ayudar a quien lo necesite!

Resoplé frutrada, tirando contra la mesa mi móvil, odiaba cuando necesitaba a Alice, y no aparecía por ningún sitio, ¿Cómo se lo hacía? Entré a la cocina, y busqué por los estantes algo de comer. Cerré con fuerza el último armario, causando un gran ruído, y me apoyé contra la encimera, de brazos cruzados. ¡No tenía nada de comida! ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe y despistada? Ahora debería ir a comprar, y sobretodo, tendría que llevar a ese niño mimado y consentido. Salí al comedor, y pude ver a Will durmiendo, con un hilillo de baba cayéndole de la boca, y no pude mirarle, sino, con ternura.

Negué con la cabeza, y me senté en el sillón, contiguo al sofá, me hundí en él, pensando en cómo comprar comida y demás para llenar mi cocina, sin despertar a Will, ya que, aunque le odiara, sabía que había sido un día muy largo para él, o eso suponía, porque ni si quiera sabía si había llegado hoy en avión o había residido aquí durante un tiempo. Ni idea. Fijé mi vista en el móvil, reposando encima de la mesa. Y suspiré derrotada.

Yo sabía que iba a caer. Él lo sabía. Y todos los sabíamos.

¿Por qué retrasar lo evidente?

Me levanté a paso calmado, queriendo evitar la acción, pero, no pude retenerlo mucho. Al poco tiempo llegué al móvil, y ahora lo miraba, como si de un enemigo se tratase. Entrecerré los ojos, observando aquel aparatito. Busqué en contactos en la letra E, encontré su nombre, y me debatí el pulsar la tecla llamar o no. Total, habíamos sido amigos. Los mejores. Y, bueno, también de la persona la cual _me enamoré, _siendo un amor no correspondido. A parte, él me había dicho que si necesitaba su ayuda, que no dudase en pedírsela, ¿Cierto? Aquí la deseperada no era yo, en teoría era él, por haberme ofrecido su ayuda, sin pedírsela.

Suspiré.

A fin de cuentas, sabía que eso eran estúpidos pretextos para aceptar que lo que iba a hacer era su culpa, y no la mía. Así me sentiría un poco menos culpable, y mis reproches a mi misma, serían, por así decirlo, más suaves, y menos dolorosos.

Saqué de mi cabeza toda mena de dudas, y le di a la tecla de llamar. Si no me lo cogía no volvería a insistir. Sguramente, estaría muy ocupado, viéndoselas con chicas o algo por el estilo, ¿Por qué debería estar pendiente del móvil? Quizá lo haya abandonado en su departamento, y ahora, este aquí, como una completa desesperada llamándole, porque no tengo otra vía de escape. ¿Desesperada? Yo no era ninguna desesperada, solo iba a pedirle ayuda a un buen amigo, y punto. No quería que pensara cosas que no son, porque luego vienen los problemas y-

-_ ¿Dígame?_ - retení aire en mis pulmones, al oír su aterciopelada y sexy voz por el teléfono, ¿Tenía efecto en mí, hasta, cuando no me veía? Tuve la necesidad de colgar, pero yo no era una quinceañera enamorado. ¡Si que no!

- E-Edward - ¡Bravo, Bella! Tartamudea para que vea que estás a su merced. Simplemente, perfecto -. ¿Estás ocupado? - pregunté intentando reponer mi voz.

- _No, estaba aquí en mi apartamento viendo la televisión, ¿Necesitas ayuda? _- su tono de ansiedad, hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan mi estómago.

- B-Bueno, la verdad, es que tengo a Will durmiendo en el sofá y mi cocina vacía, y, aunque resulte raro, me da lástima despertarlo, y bueno he pensado, que quizá... pero, solo si tu quieres, no tienes por qué ayudarme sino quier...

- _Que vaya a comprar algo de comer, y me pase por tu casa, ¿No?_ - sonreí. Tampoco era tan difícil.

- ¿Serías tan amable? - pregunté con una estúpida sonrisa bailoteando en mis labios.

-_ ¿Vives donde siempre, cierto? _

- Si.

- _Enseguida estoy allí._

Suspiré aliviada, cuando colgué el teléfono, y volví a dejarlo reposar encima de la mesa. Fijé mi vista en el sofá, el cual, se hallaba Will, dormido placidamente, y me asombré. Dormido parecía un ángel y no ningún intelectual superficial. Sonreí mínimamente, y le tapé con una manta, para que no cogiera frío. A esta época del año, quién sabe.

Me senté en el sillón, mirando la tele sin ver, con un nudo en el estómago, Edward vendría a mi departamento. ¿Pensaría que eso era una escusa para engatusarle? Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Él no era ese tipo de chicos. Apoyé mi mejilla en mi puño, y contemplé embobada, la pequeña mesa rodeada por los sofás, mientras recordaba el primer encuentro en mi agencia. Lo cierto era que no había sido muy agradable con él, quizá por rencor o por miedo a que ponga mi vida, de nuevo, patas arriba. Aunque, a decir verdad, por muchos años que pasasen, mi vida, si él no esta presente, es como si fuese un sin sentido, una puerta cerrada con llave. Una renuncia a todo cuando me rodea. Pero, estaba claro, eso jamás lo admitiría, yo había hecho mi vida, y estaba ordenada, no pensaba que volviera desordenarla, para luego marcharse a Dios-sabe-dónde, y dejarme sola y con la espera en mi mano.

El timbre de la puerta llamando estrepitosamente, hizo que mi estúpido corazón latiera fréneticamente, y miles de mariposas se agoplaran en mi estómago, sin remordimientos. Me levanté a trompicones, no sin antes reparar que Will seguía dormido, _este niño duerme como una marmota_, pensé, ya que el sonido del timbre no le había despertado. Al llegar a la puerta, cogí y solté aire, y la abrí, cegándome por la belleza que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, ¿Cómo podía pasearse por el mundo sin pararse a pensar a cuantas mujeres deslumbrará?

- Hola, Bella - mi nombre salía tan bien de sus perfectos labios. Me hice a un lado para que pasara, y dejó las bolsas de la compra, encima de la mesa.

- ¿Cuánto te ha costado? - pregunté, mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso mi cartera.

- No voy a aceptar tu dinero - repuso con calma.

- Si. Si que lo vas a aceptar - dije una vez abrí mi cartera, y esperaba a que me dijera el precio.

- Me conformo con que me prepares e invites a comer - puso su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Y, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría ante tal sonrisa? Yo creo que nadie. Asentí, y dejé mi bolso, junto a mi cartera, en una silla de alrededor de la mesa.

Cogí las bolsas y las llevé a la cocina. No iba a esmerarme en hacer una comida abundante, no quería impresionar a Edward, y pensara cosas que no son. Así que hice patatas fritas con pollo, y me salieron exquisitas, ¿Para qué mentir?

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Bella? - negué con la cabeza, dipositando las patatas a la freidora, para esperar a que se hiciera, mientras el pollo estaba en el horno.

- Prepara la mesa, si eso. Ya sabes, donde guardo las cosas - no le vi, pero me imaginé su rostro con los labios fruncidos, al nombrar, indirectamente, el pasado.

¿Sería para él tan doloroso como para mí?

Una vez estuvo echa la comida, aparté en un plato un muslo de pollo y patatas fritas, para cuando despertara Will, tuviera algo que llevarse a la boca. Comimos en silencio, el tic-tac del reloj, era lo que se oí de fondo, ya que, a una gran idea mía, apagué la televisión, quién sabe por qué razón. Me fijé en su rostro, impasible y sereno, con su vista fija en su plato, y entonces, me di cuenta de algo, los dos éramos patéticos. Es decir, él había venido aquí para hablar, y yo me rehusé a escucharlo. ¿Y quién no? Si un día te levantas de la cama, queriendo ver a tu mejor amigo, del cual estás enamorada, y estás -a causa de la influencia de un duendecillo-, completamente segura de decire tus sentimientos, y en el momento en que le ves, él te dice palabras tan simples que pueden hacer que una vida entera se derrumbe, ¿A quién no le resultaría dolorso?

La ira comenzó a fluirme por mi ser, ¿Cómo había dejado que entrase a mi casa sin reparar en todo el daño que me había echo? Apreté con más fuerza el tenedor, sin que él se diese cuenta, y lágrimas de impotencia, y quizá de algo de tristeza, se acoplaron en mis ojos. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacía que no lloraba? Mucho. Lo que debía hacer ahora mismo era echarlo de **mi** casa, pero, claro, en teoria, esta también era su casa. Estúpido pasado y sus promesas no cumplidas, [(EN CURSIVA)] intenté calmarme, a fin de cuentas, él estaba en todo el derecho del mundo de marcharse, aunque dejase una vida desorganizada y un corazón echo trizas.

- ¿Y... qué tal te han ido estos últimos años, Bella? - su voz aterciopelada me sacó de mis pensamientos, y me fijé en sus orbes verdes, poniéndome algo nerviosa.

- Como siempre, tu sabes. Con mi torpeza de aquí a allí, mi estatus sentimental rebajado a cero, y odiando a los niños. No he cambiado mucho, la verdad. ¿Y tu? - suspiró, quizá dándose cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho, pero, algo, tenía presente, yo no le iba a reprochar nada.

- Estudiando y trabajando - comentó, dejando reposar su cubierto al lado del plato, mientras se llevaba su vaso de coca cola a la boca, dando un bueno sorbo -. ¿Y con Black? - le miré con tremenda sorpresa, ¿Aún se acordaba de Jake? -. Estaba enamorado de tí, y bueno, pensé, que acabarías juntos, siempre lo creí.

Claro, él y sus estúpidas teorias. ¿Yo con Jake? Si hacía como seis meses que no sabía de él.

- Pues ya ves. Te equivocaste - repuse con fingida tranquilidad. Prácticamente toda una vida juntos, y ni si quiera reparó de mis sentimientos, ¡Estúpido bipolar!

- No a sido mi primer error - murmuró más para si, que para mí. Fruncí el ceño, ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso que no fue tu primer error? - pregunté con la curiosidad carcomiéndome por dentro.

- No importa - apartó su plato vacío con elegancia y tranquilidad -. Estaba muy buena la comida - me felicitó, en un intento vano de hacerme olvidar el anterior tema.

- Gracias. ¿Te habías olvidado que era una excelente cocinera? - dije, echándome flores, para en algo que resalto por mi misma, ¿Por qué no aprovecharme?

- Realmente, no lo olvidé. Pero si olvidé como sabían tus comidas, y te puedo asegurar que las extrañé.

- Claro. Todos echan de menos mis comidas, ¿Qué te crees que Charlie no me llamó un día para decirme como hacía tan buena la comida? - soltó una pequeña risa, y nos sumimos en un silencio algo incómodo.

Mi vista se fijó en el plato vacío, y creí que sería buena idea recoger la comida. Me levanté, y comencé a recoger los platos y cubiertos, esta de más decir que Edward me ayudó, como buen caballero que es. Una vez limpié la mesa, lo vi mirando las fotos de los muebles, sin embargo, no dijo nada. No se extrañó en ver que había quitado todas las fotos en las que salíamos él y yo, y que por consecuencia, eran la mayoría. Se volteó hacía mí, al oír mi pasos torpes e inseguros.

- Será mejor que me vaya - susurró, al tiempo que se acercaba a por su chaqueta. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, pero antes de que él pudiera salir de mi casa, me miró -. Me ha gustado comer contigo, en serio - mis ojos se entrecerraron mínimamente -. Sería bueno repetirlo - acarició mi mejilla, y una corriente elétrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y tiré mi cabeza hacía atrás por inercia. Pude ver su mirada triste, y me quise disculpar, pero las palabra sno me salían -. Ya nos veremos, Bella.

Salió por la puerta, y yo la cerré una vez hubo desaparecido por el pasillo. Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta, cerré los ojos con frustración, y solté un gran suspiro. Últimamente nada me salía a derechas.

- Parece que te gusta - la voz de Will, causó en mí un pequeño bote, y me voltée con el ceño fruncido -. Y él parece sentir lo mismo.

- ¿Tu no estabas dormido?

- Aunque, claro, solo soy un niño pequeño, intelectual, pero pequeño, así que no sé nada del amor y esas cosas que parecen ser muy cursis - se encogió de hombros, y se rascó la cabeza -. Tengo hambre, ¿Hay algo de comer?

Suspiré rendida, y le indiqué que me siguiera. Will me había aclarado algo que yo misma me había intentado negar, cuando sus orbes verdes se cruzaron en mi camino; aún seguía sintiendo algo por Edward. Aunque fuese lógico, me hubiese gustado negarlo, y decirme a mi misma que él era un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo.

- Creo que deberías decírselo - las savias palabras de Will m ehizo enfadarme más, y unas ganas tremendas de encontrar mi cama, llenaron mi cuerpo; si, era por la tarde, y yo ya pensaba en mi cama, ¿Y quién no?

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tu propios asuntos? - pregunté mordazmente.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, y siguió comiendo como quien no quiere la cosa. Al fin de cuentas, ese niño no sabía _nada_ de mi vida. No debería por qué meterse en ella.

* * *

_Subo capítulo rápido xD. Aprovecho que mi hermano se a ido al gimnasio y no me puede ver, y también, para decir, que, he logrado subir este capítulo, ya que mi profesora de lengua catalana me cambió el exámen para la semana que viene, y he podido colarme en el ordenador, esta tarde. Así que, hasta el próximo viernes, seré más o menos libre de los examenes xD._

_Y si, no he encontrado mejor título para este capítulo, así que no os extrañeis xD.  
_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Cuidenseeee.! _:)_  
_

**_Marinilla14_**


	4. Casi beso

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Seis Meses**

_Resumen:_

_Su vida cambió radicalmente, cuando un niño de 6 años, apareció en su puerta con una mochila, una sonrisa, y despreocupadamente solo. No era un secreto que odiaba a los niños, pero ¿Cómo hacerse cargo de uno durante seis largos meses? _

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Casi beso**

Bostecé tapándome la boca con la mano, y sintiendo el sueño y aburrimiento apoderarse de mí, mientras, Alice jugaba con Will a Dios-sabe-qué, y se reían y hablaban como si fuese lo más importante del mundo. Mi amiga había venido, personalmente a decirme que Edward había vuelto, para entonces iba muy enfadada hasta que le conté lo sucedido el otro día, su cara se iluminó, pero, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella, y en un intento vano, centró su máxima atención en el pequeño inquilino que tenía en casa, dejándome en el sillón sentada sintiendo mis parpados cada vez más pesados.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que vino Edward a mi casa, y, en un intento de no verle, había hecho que trabajase en otro despacho, y que, por el trabajo que no se preocupase, siempre se lo amontonaría en su mesa cada mañana y cuando acabase podría irse. Así, más o menos, no le veía, y me ahorraba algún disgusto, pero, teniendo a aquel duendecillo en mi casa, y con esa extraña expresión pintando su casa, me decía que algo escondía, y pronto lo sabría. No había vuelto a recibir otra llamada de Renée, por mucho que la intentase localizar, su móvil siempre estaba apagado y Will se rehusaba ha hablar.

- ¡Bella! - el grito de Alice, hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y la miraba confusa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté, cuando la vi con la chaqueta puesta y su bolso colgando en su hombro -. ¿Ya te vas? - pero la sonrisa que cruzó en su cara, hizo que me estremeciese en mi sitio.

- Nos vamos - desvié la mirada y vi a Will, cogiéndole de la mano a mi amiga, a caso, ¿Ese niño se llevaría con todo bien, menos conmigo?

- ¿A dónde? - pregunté ilusamente, y Alice volvió a sonreír con maldad.

- Al cine - alcé la ceja, y mi cara se descompuso totalmente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero... - mi chaqueta fue lanzada y se posicionó en mi cabeza.

- ¡Va! Ponte la chaqueta que nos vamos - fruncí el ceño, mientras de quitaba la chaqueta de encima, odiaría a Alice y a su mente retorcida por el resto de mi vida, si lo que estaba pensando se cumpliese.

Tiempo después, con regaños y disculpas, me subí en el Porshe de Alice, y llegamos al cine en menos de diez minutos, a consecuencia de la conducción loca de mi amiga. Cuando bajamos Alice buscó con la mirada a alguien, y acto seguido sonrió, y fue corriendo a lanzarse a los brazos de Jasper. Cogí de la mano a Will, y lo arrastré, literalmente, a dónde se hallaban mis amigos.

- ¡Quiero que Alice me coja! - exclamó el niño, zafándose de mi agarre. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué te tienes que llevar bien con todos menos conmigo? - me enseñó la lengua, y se abrazó a la pierna de Alice.

- ¡Oh, Will! Mira, Jazz, este es Will - cogió al niño entre sus brazos y comenzó a andar, dejando a su novio y a mí atrás -. Vamos, sino no habrán entradas.

- ¿Quién es ese niño, que me ha robado la atención de mi novia? - preguntó, claramente, celoso. Me reí ante su rostro contraido y su ceño fruncido, mirando a su eterno rival, abrazarse al menudo cuerpo de Alice, mientras esta lo cargaba, sin saber que su novio estaba a punto de matar a ese niño.

- Oh, es algo así como mi hijo, pero sin serlo. Es decir, soy su tutora legal, creo. Porque a este paso, lo veo viviendo contigo y con Alice - Jasper comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, que dudé si se mareaba o no.

- Ni en broma - sentenció serio. Empezamos a caminar, tras Alice que iba hablando y riendo con Will, mientras Jasper murmuraba cosas que no quise entender, y yo hundía mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y observaba a mi alrededor. Seguí caminando hasta que choqué con el menudo cuerpo de Alice, rígido y plantado delante de las carteleras del cine.

- ¡Estamos aquí! - gritó, alzando su brazo y moviéndolo agitadamente, para llamar la atención de Emmett, Rosalie y... Edward. Fruncí el ceño, y me acerqué a su oído, con enfado contenido al ver que lo que me temía se había cumplido.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? - pregunté molesta.

- Oh, vamos. Todos somos amigos, hemos de recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que disimula y pon tu mejor sonrisa - fruncí más el ceño, y apreté los dientes.

- Me parece muy bien - murmuré con sarcasmo, cuando nuestros amigos llegaron hasta nosotros. Emmett nos saludó y me dio su abrazo de oso, regañándome por haber desaparecido durante cuatro días, Rosalie nos saludó y me envió una mirada de sufrimiento y mi confusión aumentó más, en cuanto a Edward, solo nos miró y puso su atención a las carteleras del cine.

- ¿Cual veremos? - preguntó Jasper con molestia en la voz, Alice sonrió, mientras señalaba una cartelera de miedo. Aguanté la respiración y comencé a negar con la cabeza.

- E-Es de miedo - tartamudeé y miré a Will, era pequeño no podía entrar en películas como esas -. Y a parte, a Will no le deben gustar y no le dejaran entras... - dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

- A mi no me asustan - dijo sin importancia -. Siempre las veo y nunca tengo pesadillas.

- ¡Claro! Solo hace falta un poco de persuación y nos dejaran entrar - exclamó Alice para ir a comprar las entradas con Will cogido entre sus pequeños brazos, ¿No se cansaba de cogerlo?

Una vez entramos a la sala con Will, no le tomé importancia a como nos habían dejado pasar con un niño de seis años, ya que sabía perfectamente que Rosalie y Alice tenían algo que ver. Pero, en ese momento, lo que más odiaba, era, estar al lado de Will y de Edward. Mataría a Alice nada más saliesemos del cine. Desvié la mirada a Edward, que comía con absoluta calma las palomitas que había comprado, con la vista fija en la pantalla, esperando a que empezase, de un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron y el miedo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, no me gustaban las películas de miedo, luego tendría pesadillas toda la noche. Me mordí el labio, mientras apoyaba mis piernas en el asiento, apretadas contra mi pecho, usando la chaqueta de intermediaria entre mi visión a la pantalla. A ratos miraba y a otros largos ratos no.

- ¿Ha pasado ya lo de miedo? - susurré a Edward, a sabiendas que si no estuviese en esa situación de pánico, no le dirigiría la palabra.

- No, ya te avisaré - asentí, escondiéndome más detrás de mi chaqueta. Cuanto odiaba las películas de miedo.

Al ver como Edward no me avisaba, me armé de valentí y asomé un poco la cabeza tras la chaqueta, y gemí ahogando un grito, mientras mi boca se abría del miedo, y volvía a mi refugio, en un intento de quitarme esas horribles imágenes de mi cabeza, definitivamente; esa noche tendría pesadillas, seguro.

Una vez se hubo acabado la película, fuimos a cenar, mientras el miedo aún estaba presente en mi cuerpo, nos sentamos en un pequeño restaurante, que por, consecuente, me tocó, de nuevo, al lado de Edward, todo era culpa de Alice. Cuando pedimos nuestra cena, estábamos hablando de temas sin importancia, hasta el grito, tras nosotros, hizo que volteamos la cabeza, y quise nunca hacerlo.

- ¡¡Eddie!! ¡¡Estoy aquí!! - Edward se había levantado de la silla, y había sido abrazado por una chica, la cual, había dado un _beso_ en los labios a Edward. Volví mi vista al plato, y fruncí los labios, intentando calmar mis reacciones impropias para la ocasión.

Me resultó extraño que nadie preguntara o comentara nada, así que, levanté un poco mi mirada, y me sorprendió un poco lo que vi; Alice negaba con la cabeza, Jasper tenía la vista perdida en el plato, Emmett tenía una gesto de asco ante la chica, y Rosalie apretaba los dientes. Y, entonces, me di cuenta, esa chica era su novia, y todos lo sabían menos yo, y las palabras de Ali me hizo darme cuenta de que mis teorias eran acertadas.

- Edward, por qué no la presentas, Bella no la conoce - mis ojos se cristalizaron, y levanté la mirada para fijarla en los ojos esmeraldas de Edward.

- Bueno, ella es... - se pasó su mano por sus cabellos -. Ella es una amiga, Lauren - su voz sonó triste e insegura.

- ¿Y tu eres...? - preguntó con superioridad mirándome despectivamente.

- Bella Swan... - dije débilmente. Fijé mi vista en Alice, que me miraba con preocupación, e intenté poner una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- Bella Swan - murmuró con desprecio impregnado en su voz, el cual me causó confusión, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, en un intento de reconocerla, pero, para mi, ella, era una completa desconocida -. Fui su prometida - dijo con superioridad. Pero, entonces, me di cuenta de que hablaba en pasado.

- ¿Fuiste? - pregunté con una ceja levantada. Ella asintió molesta, y se volvió a dirigir a Edward.

- Bueno, Eddie ya nos veremos por aquí - besó su mejilla, ya que Edward había girado la cara, y a su pesar Lauren me envió otra mirada sombria y se marchó, moviendo sus caderas estrepitosamente.

- ¿Fue tu prometida? - pregunté desinteresadamente, mientras la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro.

- Si, algo así - asentí, sintiendo un vacío en mi estómago.

- Tengo sueño, vámonos a casa, Bella - movió mi brazo, agarrándose a él, y asentí, a decir verdad, se lo agradecí de que me sacara de allí, dudaba mucho que pudiera reprimir más la tristeza incomprendible que sentía en esos momentos.

- Bueno, ha sido bueno salir, pero tener un niño a mi responsabilidad tiene sus consecuéncias, así que, yo, mejor me retiro - sonreí, depositando el dinero de mi comida encima de la mesa, y cogiendo a Will en brazos.

- Espera, Bella, que te llevo - negué con la cabeza.

- No esta muy lejos mi casa, en serio. Ya nos veremos.

Me di la vuelta y salí de allí, sin correr, pero si yendo lo más rápida que mis piernas daban. Cuando estuvimos más o menos lejos del restaurante, Will me miró con una sonrisa.

- Te he salvado - fruncí el ceño, se me olvidaba una cosa; el niño era actor.

- Así que no tienes sueño, ¿No? - pregunté, mientras lo bajaba al suelo, y lo agarraba de la mano.

- No, me debes una - suspiré, el niño ese no podía hacer las cosas por caridad, claro que no.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunté, después de varios segundos en silencio.

- Quiero que... - se llevó un dedo a sus labios, pensando, y cuando fue ha hablar me di cuenta que un coche nos seguía a poca distancia, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y apreté, por inercia, la mano de Will -. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ante el fuerte apretón y el aumento de velocidad.

- Ese coche nos esta siguiendo - dije con el miedo en mi voz, y las imágenes de la película vista esa tarde, solamente causó que mi miedo aumentara. Will miraba el coche con el ceño fruncido, y yo temía que no me abriera el labio con mis propios dientes.

El monstruito de mi lado, soltó mi mano y corrió hacía el coche, el cual se había parado. Aguanté la respiración, mientras veía a Will al lado del coche. La voz no me salía, mi cuerpo estaba clavado en el suelo, mis manos sudaban, y ni si quiera las lágrimas me salían del miedo que tenía. La puerta del conductor se abrió, y sentí que ahí acababa mi vida, pero el cabello cobrizo de la persona que había salido del coche, y sus ojos esmeraldas fijados en mí, sentí el miedo desvanecerse, para remplazarse con nerviosismo. Se acercó a mí, con Will pisándole los talones, y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? - fruncí el ceño, y convertí mis manos sudorosas en puños.

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! - grité, dándole pequeños golpes en su pecho - ¡No vuelvas ha hacer eso! - seguí dándole pequeños golpes, sintiendo mi cara humedecerse - ¡No vuelvas a...!

- Bella, tranquila - sus manos limpiaron rastro de lágrimas, mientras hacía un sobresfuerzo por no llorar. A decir verdad, no lloraba porque me hubiese causado un buen susto, sino, había recordado a Lauren y la manera en que deía mi nombre, y como miraba a Edward, diciéndole lo que le pensaba a él, transformándolo en el susto del coche -. ¿Ya se te ha pasado? - cerré los ojos y asentí -. Vamos entra al coche - en situaciones normales me hubiese negado, pero, como esta no era una situación normal, no me negué.

El viaje en coche fue silencioso, ya que Will se había dormido en el asiento trasero, y yo iba muy perdida en mis pensamientos para entablar conversación. Una vez llegamos a mi casa, estacionó el coche delante de mi edificio, y Edward como buen caballero se ofreció a ayudarme a llevar a Will hasta casa.

- Hasta aquí, ya esta bien, Edward - el me miró interrogante y yo le sonreí -. De verdad, solo es subir en ascensor e ir a mi casa, creo que podré - abrí la puert del portal y él me dio a Will, yo con toda delicadeza lo cogí, sin despertarle y volví a mirar a Edward.

- Hasta mañana, Bella - dijo, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, alcé mi mano y la puse sobre la suya, dejando descansar mi cara en ella. Estuvimos largo rato mirándonos, hasta que, poco a poco, fuimos acercándonos. La escena debería verse graciosa, me estaba a punto de besar con Edward, con un niño entre mis brazos, que a decir verdad, era algo pesado. Cuando nuestros alientos se rozaban y entrelazaban, Will emitó un pequeño gruñido, y salí de aquella burbuja que habíamos creado.

- Nos vemos mañana, Edward - dije separándome de él completamente, y yendo hacía los ascensores.

Cuando acosté a Will en el sofá y lo tapé con una manta, y cuando me acosté yo en mi cama, aún sentía mi rostro arder y estar a centímetros de él. Las mariposas no desaparecían de mi estómago, y mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Y una pregunta cruzó mi mente.

¿Edward me iba a besar?

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Mi móbil sonó por quinta vez consecutiva, y yo apreté más los ojos, al parecer, al mundo se le daba bien despertarme de buena mañana un fin de semana que podía dormir hasta tarde, sobretodo cuando tienes un niño madrugón que pone tu televisión a las nueve de la mañana a toda pastilla, y tu móbil no deja de sonar, que, seguramente, será una Alice emocionada por saber lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Me levanté con pesadez de mi cama, y cogí el móbil de la mesa de mi cuarto, y me lo llevé a la oreja, sin reparar en el nombre que marcaba la pantallita.

- ¿Díagme? - pregunté, claramente, con voz molesta.

- _Bella, ¿Te he despertado?_ - su aterciopelada voz sonó en la línea del teléfono, y contení la respiración.

- No, no, ya me iba a levantar - conseguí decir sin trabarme en el intento.

- _Ah, vale. Llamaba para ver si hoy estabas libre, Alice ha organizado una comida de bienvenida para mí en casa de Esme y Carlilse, y han insistido en que te llame para que vengas, que hace tiempo que no te ven _- calló durante un momento en el que solo se oía su acompasada respiración -. _¿Vienes?_

- S-Si, ¿A qué hora?

- _A las dos. Nos vemos allí _- y colgó.

Me tiré contra la cama, y cerré los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarme. Una parte de mí, estaba contenta porque iba a volver a ver a Edward ese mismo días, pero, por otro lado, estaba algo triste de que no comentara nada de ayer, del casi beso que nos damos. Aunque, si él no comenta nada, quizá no significó nada o fue solo una mala jugada de mi imaginación, pero su rostro apenas a centímetros del mío se sentía tan bien. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, y Will apareció por ella.

- ¡Bella! - me incorporé mínimamente en la cama para verle, lucía despeinado y con el pijama una talla más grande que la suya se veía gracioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, mientras él se acercaba.

- ¿Quién ha llamado?

- Vístete que nos han invitado a comer.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el cap! Me libré de los exámenes, y ahoraa tengo puentee y hasta el lunes nada de escuelaa :) así que intentaré subir los capítulos de esta y las otras histórias._

_Como ya sabéis, agradezo a todas las personas que dejan reviews, y leen mi fic :)  
_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capp!_

_Cuidensee!_

**_Marinilla14_**


End file.
